Fabulosamente Sakura Haruno
by PinkStarFire
Summary: A Sakura Haruno no le importa nadie mas que no sea ella misma. Es la chica mas popular de su instituto, pero las cosas dan un nuevo giro cuando alguien nuevo se mete en su vida. Un viejo amor volvera a flote. Verdades, negacion, confucion, amores y desamores. Resulta que a final de cuentas ni si quiera ella misma se conoce.
1. Prólogo

Mi falda rosa, una ligera blusa blanca y unos tacones sutiles del mismo color. Era un buen conjunto para el primer día de clases despues de unas relajantes vacaciones de verano. Un poco de sombra rosa, rimel y un brillo labial transparente. Amo usar maquillaje, pero sin exagerar. Como toque final me coloqué una vincha de pequeñas perlas blancas para completar mi adorable look.

Me posé frente al espejo y me miré desde todos los ángulos que me fueron posibles. Como de costumbre lusía fabulosa. Me veía llamativa pero de una manera sutil y delicada.

Ser la chica mas popular del secundario nunca fue nada facil. Debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que respectaba a mi imagen, a pesar de ser fisicamente perfecta, y no es que esté exagerando. Mis ojos verde jade dejan impactados a cada chico que miro y también son la envidia de toda chica. Mi cabello largo y rosado ya es otra historia. Al principio las personas lo ven super raro, aunque despues se acostumbran, pero para mi es una bendicion y mi mejor atributo. ¿Qué cosa podría ser mejor que tener el pelo del tu color favorito? Amo el rosa mas que a nada en el mundo!

Cuando bajo a desayunar me encuentro con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano mayor, con el cual me llevo de maravilla… (Notecé el sarcasmo)

-Buenos dias a todos- dije a mi familia.

-Buenos dias querida- saludo mi madre.

-Luces maravillosa mi pequeño retoño- dijo mi padre.

-Gracias papi.

-¿Qué clase de vestimenta es esa? ¿Vas al colegio o a un desfile de modas?- me reprocho mi hermano.

-Ser Sakura Haruno no es nada facil, idiota. Veras, al contrario de la tuya, mi imagen es muy importante- le respondí.

-Suerte que ya voy a la universidad y no tengo que andar contigo en el colegio, eso si que acabaria con mi imagen.

-¿Tu imagen? Que extraño, no me habia enterado de que tenias una- aunque la verdad es que en sus tiempos de alumno en el instituto todas las chicas se babeaban al a Sasori. Él realmente era muy popular, aunque eso nunca le intereso… que desperdicio.

-Ya chicos, calmense- dijo mi madre-, y Sakura desayuna algo que tu nuevo chofer esta esperando por ti.

-Genial! Tengo un chofer solo para mi!

Cuando salgo a fuera de mi humilde mansion me encuentro con una pequeña limo blanca, simplemente espectacular.

-Buenos dias Señorita Haruno. Mi nombre es Yamato y a partir de ahora seré su chofer.

-Es un placer Yamato.

-El placer es todo mio Señorita Haruno.

-Porfavor llameme Sakura.

-Como usted guste Señorita Sakura.

Al lleguar al instituto me dispongo a hacer mi entrada triunfal. Todo el mundo me abre paso y me saluda. Yo contesto con una simple sonrisa. En el salon me encontré a mi grupo de amigas formado por Ino, Ten-ten y Temari.

-Hola chicas!- las salude como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal Sakura?- contesto Temari.

-Wow! Amo tu falda! Y tu blusa! Y tus tacones! Y tu todo!- me alago Ten-ten con su tono iperactivo de siempre. Esa chica nunca se queda sin energías.

-No podíamos esperar menos de la fabulosa Sakura Haruno, la chica con más estilo en la faz de la tierra- dijo mi rubia amiga.

-Ya, Ino, deja de ser tan exajerada- le reproché.

-Vamos Sakura, si todo el mundo sabe que nadie te supera en lo que respecta a la moda.- dijo Temari.

-Pero ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás a la hora de la moda chicas. Recuerden que no por nada nos llaman "las reinas de la moda"- comenté.

-Es cierto pero tu nos superas a las tres juntas- habló Ten-ten.

-Y hablando de moda aquí vienen las dos chicas que no conocen tal concepto- dijo Ino mientras veiamos entrar a Karín y Hinata al salon.

-Que dios me salve, usan cosas demaciado grotescas y luego no quieren que les digan que son unas regaladas- dije. Ellas vestían muy parecido. Ambas tenían remeras muy escotadas y unos mini shorts que se veian demaciado apretados.

-Tu cabello me hace querer vomitar Haruno- me dijo Karin.

-Mejor cierra la boca cabeza de zanahoria- conteste.

-¿A quien le dice cabeza de zanahoria frentesota?

-¡¿Frentesota?! Porque mejor no vas a leer algún articulo de moda, a ver si aprendes algo cuatro ojos.

-Pero como te atreves a decirme tal cosa imbecil cara de…- Y antes de seguir con su patetico insulto Hinata le dijo:

-Vamonos de aqui Karín, deja a este grupo de fracasadas.

-Podremos ser fracasadas para ti, pero al menos tenemos estilo- contra ataco Ino –, algo que por lo visto ustedes carecen.

Esas dos nunca se cansan de causarme molestias. Karín es una loca desquiciada que me imita en todo (menos en la ropa claro esta). Y por otro lado, Hinata es una engreida que aparenta ser una dulce niña con quienes les conviene. Pero conmigo no funciona, porque ya conozco su jueguito… En fin, se podría decir que ambas son nuestras "enemigas" por así decirlo.

A medida que Kakashi sensei entraba al salon, todos comenzamos a tomar asiento. Yo me sentaba sola ya que mi compañera de banco del año anterior se había mudado de ciudad. Mientras Kakashi anunciava la llegada de un nuevo estudiante yo me dedicaba a sacar mi libreta de compras para anotar un par de prendas que quería comprar esa misma tarde. Toda mi consentración paso de la libreta a lo que acababa de decir Kakashi sensei. Si mis oidos no fallaban el había dicho que nustro nuevo compañero era famoso, lo cual para mi significo una gran amenaza. Si el era famoso todos querrían estar con el, mirarlo a él, hablar con él, adularlo a él y no a mi. En pocas palabras, eso significaria el fin de mi popularidad… Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un simple chico me quitara todo lo que por derecho es mio y solo mio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y a partir de hoy estudiaré en este instituto.

Todas las chicas estallaron en gritos (exepto yo, claro está). Resulta que no todos los días el ídolo pop del momento ingresa a tu salon. Aunque para mi él tal Uchiha no es la gran cosa. Ok, canta, baila, es medianamente apuesto y según Ino tiene la mirada más penetrante y genial del mundo. Pero para mi sus ojos no tiene nada de fantásticos, solo son negros y no muestran ninguna emocion. Sinceramente no le veo lo sexy a eso. El punto es que yo soy mucho más linda, mis ojos denotan cierta gracia y de seguro que bailo y canto mucho mejor que él.

-Muy bien Sasuke, hay un lugar libre al lado de Sakura asi que sientate allí- le indico Kakashi mientras me señalaba.

Genial… simplemente genial. Tendria que compartir banco con mi nuevo rival.

Mientras Uchiha se hacercaba a su ya oficial asiento yo pensaba en dejarle las cosas bien en claro, así que una vez ya instalado en su lugar comencé:

-Mi nombre es Sak…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir mi prestijioso nombre me miró con cara de fastidio.

-Si como sea, pero solo te dare un autografo- dijo en susurros ya que la clase había comenzado. Y sin que yo le diera permiso tomo mi libreta de compras y le autografio la tapa.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces grandisimo idiota?!- chillé.

-Solo estoy cumpliendo tu sueño- añadió con arrogancia tanto en la voz como en su mirada.

-Acabas de rallar mi libreta de compras! ¿Quién rayos te crees para tocar mis cosas?

-Tranquila rosadita, no te alteres.

-¡¿Rosadita?!- Respire ondo mientras contaba hasta 3 mentalmente. - Mira señor "soy famoso y hago lo que me da la gana" antes que nada dejame aclararte algunos tantos; Uno: Sinseramente no me mueve un solo pelo que seas el "sensual" Sasuke Uchiha, así que no me trates como si fuera una de tus desquiciadas fanaticas por que no lo soy! Dos: Ahora mismo estas en mi reinado. Soy la más popular del colegio por lo cual te aconsejo mantenerte alejado de mi trono ya que sino te juro que la pasaras muy mal Uchiha. Y tercero: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, así que mejor aprendelo.

-Como quieras fresita-

Ok, ese chico colmó mi pasiencia.

-QUE MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA HARUNO!- no quería gtritar pero él logro sacarme de mis casillas.

-Si Sakura, todos es en salon conocemos tu nombre así que deja de gritar y presta atencion a la clase o tendre que mandarte a dirección- me reprocho Kakashi sensei.

Por primera vez en la vida me habian llamado la atencion en clases, y todo por culpa de ese estupido Uchiha.

-Eres una verdadera molestia- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente de la clase.

-Y tu eres un verdadero tarado- concluí.

Uchiha y yo no nos dirijimos la palabra en todo el transcurso de la clases.

A la hora del almuerzon me reuní con mi grupo en la mesa de siempre. Parece que la charla se centraba en el recien llegado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ese chico es un sueño! Es tan sensualmente atractivo! Juro que si no estubiera con Sai lo violaria- dijo Ino.

-Ok… creo que alguien anda un tanto euforica con la llegada del cantorcito- dije mirando a Ino con cara de "estas loca"

-Vamos Sakura si todo el mundo sabe que es el chico más deseado del mundo. ¿O no que es hermoso chicas?- dijo mi rubia amiga.

-Es lindo, pero no es mi tipo- dijo secamente Temari –Ademas yo ya tengo a alguien mas en la mira- mientras miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de Shikamaru.

-Yo tambien pienso que es super sexy pero ya saben que estoy enamorada de otra persona- admitió Ten-ten con un leve sonrojo.

-Deberias declarartele de una buena vez por todas a Neji- le dijo Ino.

-Lo se…-

-Y bien, Sakura, volviendo al tema… cuentanos ¿que se siente ser la afortunada de sentarse con el chico más sensual de todo el universo?- pregunto Ino.

-No se a quien te refieres, yo solo me siento con el IDIOTA mas grande del mundo- le dije imitando su tono de voz.

Y en ese momento la cafeteria quedo sumida en silencio ya que todos observaban a Sasuke Uchiha caminar hacia la mesa de los chicos junto a Naruto… mi ex novio. Terminamos hace un año y medio, pero la verdad es que el sigue enamorado de mi… y yo creo que aun tambien lo quiero. Pero es complicado. Todavía tengo el corazon un poco delicado. Desde el momento en que rompi con él me dije a mi misma que los chicos ya no eran importantes y que solo me preocuparia por mi misma.

-Y hablando de Roma…- dije mientras ambos chicos se paraban frente a nuestra mesa.

-Hola hermanito. Hola Sasuke!- saludo amablemente Ino.

-Sasuke, te presento a mi hermana Ino. Ella es Temari, ella Ten-ten y esta hermosura es Sak…-

-Si si, ya se. Ella es la rosadita chillona-

-… (no hagas un escandalo Sakura, controlate, tu puedes. A la salida podras patearle el trasero si quieres pero aquí no. Recuerda lo importante que es tu imagen…) Parece que nuestro compañero Uchiha o tiene sordera o muy mala memoria, porque recuerdo muy bien haberte dicho cual era mi nombre.

-Si con decir tu nombre te refieres a haberlo gritado para que todo el instituto te escuchara debo decir que si, lo recuerdo. Pero me resulta dificil de comprender el por que una persona tan irritante lleba tan delicado nombre. Sinceramente no tiene sentido alguno.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi a él de manera amistosa emitiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta posisionarme justo a su lado. Pase mi brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida y le dije en tono sombrio hacercando mis labios a su oido.

-Tienes suerte de que la cafeteria este apestada de gente porque si no te juro que ya te hubiera arrancado de la cara esa estupida sonrisa altanera. Y te lo recuerdo solo una vez más niño bonito, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, así que grabatelo bien en esa cabezota o lo que sea con tal de que nunca lo olvides.-

-Que bueno que se lleban tan bien…- intervino Temari en tono sarcastico.

-Naruto ¿Por qué no van a su mesa antes de que tu amigo y Sakura comiencen a discutir?- aconsejo Ten-ten.

-Si, creo que sera lo mejor- dijo Naruto - ¿Iras a verme al partido de la proxima semana, Sakura?

Lo mire confundida.

-Esto…- Ino me dio un pequeño codazo. – No creo. –dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh… ya veo, entonces, hasta luego chicas.-

Me dio un poco de pena ver como se iba Naruto pero ya nadie puede borrar lo que él hizo…

-Eres dura Haruno- resopló Ino –Ya se que mi hermano no fue un santo, pero deberías comenzar a bajar las barreras que construyes cuando estas con él.-

-Es cierto Sakura. Se nota que el realmente esta muy arrepentido y quiere que vuelvas a dirijirle la palabra como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Ten-ten.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…- susurre con rencor.

-Precisamente por eso Sakura deberias hablar con él, porque aquel error ya paso hace mucho tiempo. No trates de engañarnos con ese disfraz de chica ruda y superada por que tu mas que nadie sabes que te mueres porque todo sea como antes.-Temari hizo una breve pausa y enseguida añadio.- Admitelo Sakura, aun lo amas, y hace tiempo te esta matando la idea de no volver a estar con él.-

Las palabras de Temari me golpearon en el pecho y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, pero enseguita la seque con mi mano.

Agarre mi bandeja y me lebante de mi asiento.

-Esta bien. Iré a ese estúpido juego si tanto insisten.-

Me retire lo mas rapido que pude de la mesa y fui a sentarme junto a Naruto. En su mesa estaban Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Sai, Gaara y (oh, valla sorpresa) Sasuke.

Cuando aparecí, todos se quedaron en silencio y me quedaron mirando, exepto Sasuke.

-Miren nada mas, he aquí la sorprendente Sakura Haruno- dijo Shikamaru con sorna.- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tan honorable visita?-

No entiendo como Temari puede estar interesada en semejante imbecil. Siempre me molesta. No lo soporto.

-Seguro que viene para estar serca de Sasuke.- comentó Sai con esa sonrisita que me saca tanto de quicio. ¿Qué mis amigas no podian enamorarse de tipos mas normales y simpáticos?

Sasuke, quien estaba comiendo, levanto su mirada y al verme dijo:

-¿Vienes por otro autografo? Ya te dije que solo te daria uno, cariño.-

¿"Cariño"? Ese tipo tenia que estar de bromas.

-Para tu informacion no estoy aquí por ti, y menos por uno de tus estupidos autografos.-

-Como digas, cariño.-

-Te agradeseria que no me llamaras "cariño"-

- ¿Ah, si?, ¿y eso por qué?-

-Porque supongo que eres listo y sabes lo que te conviene Uchiha- dije en tono sumamente desafiante.

-Wow, esto se esta poniendo bueno.- dijo Shikamaru.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y le dije:

-Tú cierra la boca.-

-¿O sino que preciosa?-

-O sino te acomodare esa horrenda cara a patadas, y sabes que? Capaz que hasta quedes un poquito lindo.- sonrei con falsedad.

-Jajaja, como digas primor. Ahora ve al punto, ¿a que viniste Haruno?-

Me gire para quedar directamente enfrentada a Naruto y por un momento me senti perdida en su mirada. Sus ojos eran tan azules…

-Tierra llamando a Sakura!- dijo Shikamaru.

Respire muy hondo y hable.

-La respuesta es si.- dije.

-¿"Si"?- inquirio Naruto con confusión.

-Si, ire a tu partido la semana entrante.-

-Genial!- dijo un sonriente Naruto.

En ese momento vi como Neji me miraba confundido y luego dijo:

-Claro que irás al partido Sakura, eres la capitana de las porristas y siempre vas a los partidos, ¿no?-

Me sentí la chica mas fracasada del planeta. ¡¿Cómo habia olvidado que siempre iba a todos los partidos del instituto?! Yo era la capitana de las porristas! Nunca faltaba a ninguno porque eso significaba ser reemplasada por Hinata, y yo no estaba dispuesta a darle tal gusto. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Lo peor de todo es que habia ido a esa mesa para ponerme en ridiculo yo solita. Mi unico consuelo en ese momento era que Naruto tambien lo había olvidado.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado- comento Gaara que estaba al borde de reir. –Es decir, puedo creer que Naruto haya sido tan bobo para invitarte a un partido sabiendo que eres porrista, pero ¿que tú lo olvidaras? Eso ya es demasiado!-

Y todos estallaron en risas, incluyendo a Naruto.

Adiós consuelo. Adiós dignidad.

Golpeé con enfado la mesa con mis puños y mire a los chicos fijamente, pero ninguno me prestaba atencion, exepto Sasuke que me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando me dispuse a apartarme de la mesa Chouji se seco las lágrimas que se le habian caido mientras reia y me pregunto:

-¿Vas a terminarte tu almuerzo Sakura?-

-No- y le empuje mi bandeja para que quedara en frente de él.

Salí de la cafetería acompañada de las discretas carcajadas de Naruto y sus amigos.

El año escolar apenas comenzada y yo ya estaba estresada.

Y lo peor de todo era que esto era solo el comienzo.


	2. Menta

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Aquí les traigo la conti, espero que la disfruten!**

**_Adevertencia:_**** los personajes de "Naruto" le pertenecen solo y unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fabulosamente Sakura Haruno<span>**

- Menta -

* * *

><p>El primer mes transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, a pesar de que Sasuke siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarme. Afortunadamente aprendí a evitarlo e ignorarlo. Mientras yo no lo mirara o le dirigiera la palabra el no me molestaba. Pero empezaba a inquietarme que me observara tan constantemente, es decir, soy Sakura Haruno y nadie puede resistirse a mi presencia, eso lo sé. Pero la verdad es que nadie nunca me había mirado con tal intensidad. Era como si quisiera entrar en mi mente y descubrir todos mis secretos… aunque esas solo debían ser alucinaciones mías.<br>Con respecto a Naruto todo iba muy bien. Después del partido las cosas se habían ido relajando entre nosotros. Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestra relación pasada y lo perdone, pero le deje muy en claro que nunca sería capas de olvidar lo que hizo. El me confeso que aun no me olvidaba, y me dijo que no descansaria hasta que yo pudiera volver a confiar en el. Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cuando el se propone algo siempre lo termina logrando.  
>Me encontraba en la clase de anatomía de la profesora Shizune mientras finjia prestar atención. Ultimamente no podía sacarme a Naruto de la cabeza. Me la pasaba rememorando los buenos momentos con el y fantasenado con futuros besos.<br>Resulto ser que mi actuacion en clase no fue muy buena porque la señorita Shizune me llamo la atención y dijo que debería entregar un informe completo sobre lo dado en esa clase. Luego de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, comence a tomar mis libros mientras me regañaba a mi misma haciendo caso omiso de mi compañero de banco.  
>-Estupida imaginacion, estupida clase de anatomia, estupido enamoramiento-murmuré.<br>-¿Algún problema niña engreida?  
>-Si, tu presencia- espeté.<br>-¿Tan abrumadora es mi presencia que no puedes resistirte a fantasear conmigo durante toda la clase? ¿Tan loca te tengo?  
>-No y si- dije -. No fantaseo contigo Uchiha, lo unico que genera tu presencia sobre mi cuerpo son ganas de vomitar- hice una breve pausa y prosegui - y si, me tienes loca, pero en el mal sentido. Eres irritante - se quedo en silencio mirandome durante algunos segundos y luego habló.<br>-Me gusta como suena eso de "sobre mi cuerpo".  
>-Eres un tarado, ¿lo sabías?<br>-Y tu una mentirosa, ¿lo sabias?- dijo imitando mi tono de voz.  
>Lo mire con incredulidad y me dispuse a salir de el salon que ya estaba vacio, excepto por nosotros dos.<br>-¿Al menos sabes de qué trato la clase de hoy?-. Era cierto. No tenia idea de lo que habian dado en clase y el informe era para el dia siguiente!  
>-No.<br>-Que mal- dijo y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta del salon. Pero antes de que pudiera salir me plante frente a él.  
>-¿Vas a decirme cual fue el tema de la clase de hoy o que?<br>-Que.  
>-Ja ja, muy gracioso Uchiha- dije con sarcasmo-. Hazle un favor a la sociedad y nunca te dediques a la comedia, te lo ruego.<br>-Anatomia del género masculino- dijo asi sin más.  
>-¿Que?<br>- Eso es lo que vimos: anatomía del genero masculino- se acerco mas a mi rostro y me miro de manera insinuante-. Si quieres puedo darte una clase personalizada, tu y yo, solos. Claro que para que puedas entender todo a la perfeccion voy a tener que quitarme toda la ropa y...  
>-Eres un idiota- lo interrumpi y luego gire sobre mis talones y comence a salir del salon.<br>-¿A las 6 te parece bien?  
>-No necesito ninguna clase de nada- le dije mientras seguia caminando con indignación.<br>-Genial. Entonces a las 6 en tu casa.  
>Idiota. El no tenia idea de mi direccion. Solo lo decia para fastidar un poco mas.<p>

_

-Deberíamos juntarnos en tu casa para hacer el informe de anatomía, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Ino. Resultó ser que yo no había sido la única a la que habían castigado con un informe para el día siguiente. La profesora Shizune agarró a Ino usando el celular en clase, como de costumbre.  
>-Me parece una buena idea- le dije.<br>-Perdonen que cambie de tema chicas, pero alguna sabe en donde se metio Temari?- pregunto Ten-ten- casi que ya no viene a la cafeteria con nosotras.  
>-Seguramente anda por ahí besuqueandose con Shikamaru- dijo Ino con cierto deje de... ¿celos?-. Ultimamente se la pasa sin venir a la hora del almuerzo, y lo mismo pasa con Shikamaru- pero esta vez su tono fue un poco mas alegre…<br>-No entiendo como lo soporta. Ese tipo es un tarado en potencia- dije.  
>-Si, pero puedo asegurarte que ese tarado en potencia besa mejor que los dioses- argumento mi rubia amiga.<br>-¿Solo besar?-dijo Ten-ten con cierta picardía-. ¿O también hay más, Ino?  
>-Si quieres que diga que es un dios sexual, lo diré: Shikamaru es un dios sexual, y daría cualquier cosa por otra noche con él.<br>-Cada día me sorprendes más- dije.  
>-Pero entonces- dijo tenten-, si Temari sabe lo que pasó entre tu y Shikamaru, ¿por qué se anda besuqueando con él?<br>-Porque yo se lo pedí.  
>-Estas loca.- le dije.<br>-Claro que no- dijo con indignacion-. Solo quiero que Shikamaru vea que feo se siente ser abandonado de un día para el otro, ¿y que mejor persona para hacer eso que la fría de Temari?  
>Resulta que durante el año pasado Ino decidio dar una fiesta de comienzo de curso, en la cual se errollo con Shikamaru. Comenzaron a salir en secreto, pero luego de dos semanas el término con ella argumentando que tener relaciones formales era muy problemático, y él solo quería divertirce. Luego de eso, Ino quedo debastada. Pero todo mejoro cuando comenzo a salir con el nuevo estudiante. Al contrario de Shikamaru, Sai era todo un encanto (por lo menos para Ino, porque a mi nunca me callo bien)<br>Pero Ino aun no puede dejar su orgullo de lado y quiere que Shikamaru pague por todas sus lagrimas.  
>-¿Te das cuenta de lo retorcida que eres, verdad?<br>-No soy retorcida, Sakura, soy toda una mente maestra!- dijo mientras me miraba con cara de desquiciada.  
>-Lo que digas... ¿A qué hora iras a mi casa?<br>-¿A las 6 te parece bien?  
>-Perfecto.<p>

Cuando volví a casa decidí merendar algo mientras miraba la televición. Por suerte mi hermano estaba en casa de un amigo y mis padres volverían tarde del trabajo, así que la casa estaba tranquila. Mas tarde pensé que sería buena idea tomar un relajante baño de espuma ya que la practica de porristas de ese día me había dejado agotada. La entrenadora Kurenai era una persona muy dulce y compresiva, pero cuando se trataba de entrenarnos era peor que el mismisimo diablo.  
>Debo de haber estado realmente cansada, porque mientras tomaba el baño me quede dormida. Me desperté gracias al tono de mensajes de mi celular. De seguro que ya faltaban pocos minutos para las 6 y yo aun no estaba lista, asi que sali enseguida de la bañera dispuesta a vestirme.<br>-Señorita Sakura, tiene visitas- dijo el mayor domo desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitacion.  
>-Exelente, haz que pase.<br>-En seguida Señorita.  
>Decidí cambiarme traquilamente, de todas formas era Ino de quien se trataba, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ya me habia visto en paños menores, y yo a ella, en inumerables ocaciones.<br>Cuando ya me habia puesto mi nuevo conjunto blanco con encaje de Victoria's Seecret agarre mi celular y abri el mensaje que habia recibido anteriormente.  
>"<em>Lo siento Saku, pero en casa surgio un problema y no podre ir a hacer el informe. Al rato te llamo. XOXO<em>."  
>Era de Ino.<br>Pero entonces, si ella no iba a venir ¿quien rayos había venido a mi casa?  
>La puerta se abrió y mi visitante entro tan rápido que ni si quiera me dio tiempo de entrar en pánico.<br>-Wow... Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a hacer tu informe, pero veo que prefieres divertirte un rato.  
>Sus oscuros ojos me miraban sin descaro.<br>-Debo admitir que el blanco te sienta muy bien.  
>Su mirada se clavo en la mía.<br>-Casi que pareces una ángel. Uno de los traviesos.  
>-Cierra la boca Uchiha y ya deja de mirarme- dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y apartaba la cara para que no notara mi indiscreto sonrojo.<br>De repente sentí como me tomaban del mentón para que mirara hacia el frente. Me encontré con la oscura noche sobre mis ojos. La mirada de Sasuke era infernalmente seductora.  
>-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tan nerviosa, Ángel?- Me quede paralizada. Tenerlo tan cerca mio resultaba inquietante- Deberías relajarte un poco mas...- dijo miestras rosaba mis labios con su dedo índice.<br>-¿Que rayos te pasa a ti?- contraataque mientras apartaba su mano de mi rostro, pero eso solo hizo que se me acercara mucho más, dejándome contra la pared. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje, pero el ni se inmutó. No pude hacer que retrocediera ni un solo centímetro.  
>Cuando baje un poco la mirada note que mis manos seguian posadas sobre su pecho desnudo. Enseguida las aparte.<br>-En serio Uchiha, ¿que rayos te pasa?- dije con escandalo- resulta que aun no estoy lo suficientemente loca para acostarme contigo!  
>-Eso lo podemos arreglar...<br>En ese momento agradecí tener unos reflejos excelentes porque gracias a ellos pude escabullirme del beso que Sasuke tenía preparado para mí.  
>Tome su remera del piso y se la tire. El la agarro en el aire, la miro y luego me miro interrogante a mí.<br>-Vistete- le dije.  
>En ese instante su mirada cambio a una que chispeaba picardía mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa ladina.<br>-¿Que, acaso esto…- dijo haciendo referencia a su torso bien formado.  
>- te distrae?<br>-Solo vistete y dejame en paz.  
>Tome la muda de ropa que habia dejado sobre la cama y me encerré en mi baño dando un portazo.<br>Me recargue sobre la puerta durante unos segundos para poder normalizar mi respiración y los latidos del corazón. No podía creer que me hiciera sentir de esa manera. Era como si Sasuke me envolviera en todo su manto de insertidumbre.  
>Me moje la cara con agua fría para ayudar a que se me fuera el rubor de la cara y después me dispuse a vestirme. Había elegido una muda de entre casa que consistía en una musculosa lila y un short gris de algodón.<br>Ya estaba lista para salir del baño, pero prefería esperar un poco mas para asegurarme que Sasuke había entendido la indirecta y se había marchado.  
>Me quede observando mi rostro. Mis labios eran rosa pálido y contrastaban perfectamente con mi tez palida y mis ojos jade. Mis ojos eran muy brillantes e iluminosos, al contrario de los ojos de Sasu... No podía creer que hubiera pensado en él. Era en lo último que quería pensar.<br>Volví a concentrarme en mis facciones faciales. Mi nariz respingada, mis megillas levemente rosadas. Es verdad que tenía la frente un poco más amplia que lo normal, pero yo no lo veía como un defecto. Mi rostro era completamente simetrico y proporcionado. Era perfecto. No, perfecto no es la palabra. Armonioso... Si, mi rostro era simplemente armonioso.  
>-¿Vas a quedarte encerrada para toda la vida o vas a salir en algun momento?<br>Sasuke no se habia ido, aun estaba en mi cuarto. Seria mejor enfrentar el problema y salir, porque estaba segura de que el muy pesado no iba a irse asi sin mas.  
>Respire hondo y abri la puerta.<br>Sasuke se encontraba tirado boca arriba sobre mi cama leyendo mi diario… ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Como se atreve a leer mi diario intimo?!  
>-¡¿Que crees que haces Uchiha?!- chille mientras le arrebatava el cuaderno de las manos.<br>-Leer, ¿que no es obvio?  
>-Si, pero resulta que este es MI diario intimo y nadie mas que yo tiene derecho a tocarlo!<br>-Lo supuse, por eso lo tome. Pero tranquila, no leí nada que no supiera.  
>-¿Disculpa?<br>-Te idolatras demaciado, eso esta más que claro. De lo unico que escribes es de lo bien que lucias con tu vestido turquesa en el baile de primavera, de como fuiste la afortunada de conseguir un par unico en el mundo de tacones Ricky Sarcani, de como queda el rojo carmin en tus finos labios, de lo sedoso que es tu cabello, lo deslumbrante que son tus ojos, lo esbelta que es tu figura, de la cantidad de chicos que has rechazado, de lo genial que es tu vida y de lo fabuloso que se siente ser tú- hizo una breve pausa y me miro-. Basicamente, segun lo que escribiste, eres "perfecta".  
>-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?<br>-Varias cosas.  
>-¿Estas diciendo que esta mal que me quiera a mi misma?<br>-No, Angel. Tú no te quieres realmente, tu amas a tu "perfecta" imagen. Es lo unico que te interesa.  
>-Asi que piensas que me sobrevaloro o algo por el estilo, ¿no?<br>Sasuke hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para negar.  
>-No, otra vez te equivocas. Tu no te sobrevaloras, es todo lo contrario. Tu no te valoras en lo absoluto- dijo en tono suave- Te miras al espejo y te quedas con la imagen que se refleja a simple vista. No vas más alla de ti. No te puedes ver.<br>Esto ya se estaba tornando muy melodramatico.  
>-Genial, lo que digas Uchiha. ¿Vas a ayudarme con el informe o no?<br>La verdad es que no estaba para un sermon filosófico sobre como me veia o no en el espejo. Yo soy así como me ve, si le parecía bien o mal ese ya no era problema mio.  
>-Claro, a eso vine despues de todo- respondió.<p>

Hicimos el informe en el salon de la planta baja. Nos había tomado una hora terminarlo completamente.  
>La verdad que es yo lo podría haber hecho sola sin ningún problema, pero sabia que Sasuke no se marcharía así sin más. No entendía porque había venido a ayudarme. Tal vez era para fastidiarme un rato, o tal vez quería que le hiciera algun favor, es decir, ojo por ojo diente por diente, ¿no? O por lo menos creo que era algo así.<br>-Bueno, ya largalo Uchiha. ¿Que es lo que quieres?  
>-Valla, valla. Parece que además de egolatra eres inteligente, Ángel- dijo con una sonrisa ladina-. Me descubriste.<br>-Ve al grano.  
>-En realidad es muy simple- hizo una pausa-. Al igual que tu soy precavido. Uno nunca sabe. Tal vez en un futuro necesite un favor tuyo.<br>En ese momento mi hermano entro al salon.  
>-Oye, monstruo. En cinco minutos serviran la cena. Mamá volvera tarde y papá tuvo que salir en un vuelo de urgencias, así que seremos solo nosotros dos.<br>-No se para que te molestas en avisarme si todas las noches es siempre lo mismo.  
>Era verdad, mis padres se pasaban trabajando todo el día. Yo solo los veia en el desayuno y, en muy pocas ocaciones, en la cena. Por eso saliamos a cenar en familia todos lo sabados al restaurante favorito de mi madre.<br>Sasori se dio cuenta de la precensia de Sasuke y enseguida le pregunto:  
>-¿Eres el nuevo novio de mi hermana?<br>¡¿Que acaso pensaba que yo me habia vuelto loca?!  
>-No! Claro que no!- grite.<br>Pero ninguno de los dos me miro. Se habían quedado viendose a los ojos de una manera aterradora para cualquiera que contemplara tal escena. Los ojos rubi de mi hermano se mostraban rudos, listos para atacar, y los profundos ojos de Sasuke, firmes pero a la defenciva.  
>No tenia ganas de presensiar como estos dos se mataban en silencio asi que los interrumpi.<br>-¿Que ninguno de los dos tiene modales?  
>-Hablo la niña educada- resoplo mi hermano-. Da igual... Soy Haruno Sasori, el hermano de Sakura.<br>-Uchiha Sasuke, el no novio de Sakura.  
>-Sakura- me dijo mi hermano- si quieres él puede quedarse a cen...<br>-No!- grite alarmada. Respire hondo y prosegui de forma atropellada- Sasuke ya se estaba yendo, ¿no es asi?- dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada para que comprendiera la indirecta.  
>-Hmp.<br>¿"Hpm"? ¿Era en serio? ¿Esa era su respuesta? ¿En donde había quedado el bocazas que yo conocía?  
>-Le pedire a el mayordomo que te acompañe a la salida.<br>-No hace falta, recuerdo el camino.  
>-Como quieras- espete.<br>-Hasta luego chicos- nos dijo.  
>-Adios.<p>

Luego de cenar subí a mi cuarto y me puse el pijama. Había sido un día realmente agotador. Solo me quedaba esperar a que el día siguiente fuera menos tedioso.

Lo único que me emocionava era que mañana, luego del instituto, daría el examen de manejo. Y si todo salía bien, tenía pensado en llevar a las chicas a dar un paseo en el auto de mi hermano.

Hace un tiempo habíamos hecho una apuesta con Sasori. Si no lograba pasar el examen él sería el encargado de decidir que vestimentas usaria durante toda una semana, y a pesar de que el tiene buen sentido de la estetica (aunque no lo quiere admitir) sabia que no tendría piedad conmigo y me haria usar cosas que no se verían nada bien. Pero si pasaba el examen, yo podria usar su auto durante una semana.  
>Antes de meterme en la cama, me cepille el pelo y me puse crema en la cara y manos.<p>

Me metí dentro de las sábanas y apagué la luz del velador.  
>Mi cama olía a menta. Un aroma sutíl, frío y penetrante. Se sentía masculino y fresco. Me recoradaba a algo, a alguien. Pero estaba demaciado cansada como para ponerme a pensar de donde conocía ese aroma.<p>

Esa noche soñé con la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios! Quiero saber que les parece la historia, y al verme privada de poderes para leer la mente me veo obligada a pedirles que dejen reviews para saber que piensan al respecto de mi fic (:<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**- Hanna -**


	3. Intocable

**Perdooooooon! Me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, lo sé. Soy una mala persona jaja. **

**Lo unico que tengo que decir a mi defensa es que me fui de viaje dos semanas y entre armar los bolsos y todo eso se me paso por alto subir el siguiente capitulo del fic, pero les prometo que ya no susedera!**

**Bueno, sin mas preambulos los dejo que lean (:**

**_Advertencia:_**** los personajes de "Naruto" le pertenecen solo y unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**IMPORTANTE: cuando llegue el momento escuchen este cover de "Untouchable" de Taylor Swift:**

watch?v=UuFZL5HGW0E

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fabulosamente Sakura Haruno<span>**

- Intocable -

* * *

><p><em>El bosque estaba en silencio. Quieto. No habían pajaros que cantaran, ni brisa que moviera las ramas de los árboles. Era de noche, pero la luz de las estrellas y la luna alumbraban todo el lugar. Yo caminaba por un cendero de tierra mientras cantaba una canción. Unos metros adelante el camino se dividia en tres cenderos. Decidí seguir avanzando por el de la derecha. Por ese cendero el bosque era mas frío y los árboles más sombrios. Quiero mirar al cielo para asegurarme de que la luna no me abandonó y las estrellas estan conmigo pero en ese momento veo como cada estrella pierde su brillo y como la luna se apaga. Un manto negro cubre el cielo y no tarda nada en cubrir al bosque. Ya nada tenia color. Sentí como ese manto comenzaba a enredarse en mí, pero yo gritaba para que alguien me ayudara. Nadie parecía escucharme. Estaba sola. Atrapada en la oscuridad.<em>

Me obligue a abrir los ojos para poder encontrar el boton de apagado de mi despertador que no dejaba de chillar. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba toda pegajosa y humeda. Había sudado mientras dormia. Imágenes de mi sueño se me vinieron a la cabeza como golpeandome, pero no podía retener ninguna. Excepto una. No había nada ni nadie, solo oscuridad…

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar esa imagen.

Respire hondo y me fui a dar una ligera ducha.

Elegí un vestido color coral y un chaleco de jean. Le agregue un cinto blanco y unos tacos del mismo color. Me hice una trenza hacia al costado y me pinte los labios con un brillo del mismo color que mi vestido. Antes de bajar a desayunar me miré al espejo y de repente las palabras que Sasuke había pronunciado el día anteriror aparecienron en mi cabeza.

_"Te miras al espejo y te quedas con la imagen que se refleja a simple vista. No vas más allá de ti. No te puedes ver."_

Claro que me podía ver! Yo no estaba ciega. Y además ¿que era lo que se suponía que tenia que ver? Los espejos solo reflejan las cosas solidas y reales. Esta Sakura, la del espejo, era yo y punto. Me veía a mi misma. Sasuke estaba equivocado. Trataba de enredarme con su filosofía de chico misterioso, pero yo no iba a ceder a sus pensamientos. No me interesaba nada en absoluto comprender lo que él habia querido decirme. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso justamente a él?

No importaba. Sasuke no me importaba y nunca lo haría. Él no era más que un chico tratando de sacarme de quicio y amenazando con arrebatar mi popularidad.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke iba a un instituto. Durante sus años anteriores había estudiado en casa para poder mantener activa su carrera como cantante y actor. Pero escuche que quería darse un respiro del mundo del espectaculo, así que por eso se mudo a nuestra ciudad y comenzo en el colegio secundario de .

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar a Sasuke de mis pensamientos. Hoy, luego del instituto, iría a dar mi examen de manejo y quería estar relajada.

Pensar en Sasuke me irritaba, así que visulaice el rostro de Naruto, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa. Era inebitable no sonreir cuando pensaba en él.

Aun lo amaba y quería que las cosas funcionaran esta vez, pero decidí que avansaría lentamente para que ninguno de los dos terminara lastimado.

Yo era linda y popular, por lo cual era obvio que tenía a todos los chicos del instituto (o por lo menos a casi todos) a mi disposición. Después de mi rompimiento con Naruto había salido con algunos otros chicos pero nunca me enamoré de ninguno. Nadie podía compararce con Naruto. Él era el único para mí. Y me gustaba la idea de que volveriamos a estar juntos.

Pero igual quería esperar un poco más.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Si?

-Con permiso Señorita Sakura. Su madre y su hermano la estan esperando para el desayuno.

Era Hidan, nuestro mayordomo.

-En seguida bajo.

Tomé mi bolso y sali de mi habitacion. Se podia saborear el olor de las tostadas desde la escalera.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días hija mía- canturreo mi madre - ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Estas lista para el examen de hoy?

-Claro que si. Sasori, recuerda que hoy debes pasar por mí a la salida del instituto.

-Aja- dijo mientras mordia su tostada.

-Y por favor sé puntual porque el examen es a las 4 en punto y no quiero dar una mala imprecion llegando tarde.

-Como digas, pero si pasas el examen tendras que llevarme a la casa de Deidara.

-No hay problema, de todas formas iba a pasar ahí despues del exámen. Si apruevo iremos a paserar con Ino y las chicas.

-Si llegan a manchar mi auto con labial o comida tú serás la que lo limpie, Sakura.

-Sabes que eso no pasara- dije antes de tomar mi exprimido de naranja.

-¿Qué es lo que no pasara? ¿Que no mancharan mi auto o que no lo limpiaras?

Me levante de mi asiento y le respondi con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ninguna de las dos.

Le plante un beso en la megilla a mi madre y me dispuse a salir corriendo hacia afuera.

-Adios!- grité.

-SAKURA!- mi hermano estaba hecho una furia. Sería mejor que saliera lo antes posible de mi casa antes de que me alcanzara.

-Te espero a la salida del colegio hermano!- le grité desde la puerta.

Saqué mi libro de Matemática y cerre mi casillero. Justo a mi lado estaba el pesado de Kiba Inuzuca.

-Hola princesa. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-No fastidies Inuzuca.

-Es una suerte que nos haya tocado otra vez en la msima clase, así podemos ir juntos al salón.

-Ya deja de acosarme Kiba, sabes que no me gustas.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella vez, Sakura. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Siempre molestando con lo mismo. Ya te dije que fue cosa del momento. Nunca significaste nada para mí más que una "especie" de amigo. Y digo "especie" porque eres raro.

- Auch. Eres dura, Haruno - dijo entre pequeñas risas.

Luego de haber terminado con Naruto, Kiba y yo nos besuqueamos en una fiesta. Lo unico que puedo decir a mi defensa es que lo hice porque estaba un tanto ebria. Pero a quien quiero engañar. Lo hice porque a Naruto nunca le agrado Kiba y viceversa. Lo hice por despecho. A fin de cuentas Kiba siempre fue mi amigo, y lo és. Yo sé que siempre me dice esas cosas para molestarme pero así es él.

Comence a caminar hacia el salón, pero al ver que Kiba no me seguia me detuve y gire para poder verlo.

-¿Vienes o que piensas hacer, Kiba?

-En seguida voy su real magestad- dijo con tono burlon.

-Ya deja de tratarme así, me molesta.

-Esa es la idea, princesa- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y me guiñaba el ojo. Me tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Pensé en deshacerme de su agarre pero decidí que esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Despues de todo eramos un par de amigos, con una rara amistad… pero amigos al fin.

Al etrar al salón con Kiba fuimos a saludar a mis amigas.

-¿Qué hay chicas?- saludó Kiba.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Ten-ten señalando nuestras manos enlazadas- NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAN SALIEN-

Le solte la mano a Kiba para poder taparle la mano a mi morena amiga antes de que terminara la frase.

-Claro que no estamos saliendo!- le dije.

-Jajajaja, no me digas que creiste que yo sería tan estupido de salir con ella- dijo Kiba señalandome.

-Oye! - le espeté - ¿Qué hay de malo en salir conmigo?

-Es solo que eres muy gruñona- dijo sacandome la lengua.

-Agh, ya dejame en paz.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te volviste a enojar. Tienes muy mal genio, princesa.

-Si no quieres salir lastimado te recomiendo que te largues- le dijo Ino.

-¿O si no que? ¿Vas a darme una paliza?- le desafió Kiba.

-Yo no, pero estoy segura de que Temari estará encantada ¿no es así amiga?

-Será todo un placer- dijo Temari con una sonrisa que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Tranquilas chicas, solo estaba jugando- dijo Kiba.

-Pues entonces ve a jugar con tus amiguitos- le respondio Ten-ten.

-Aguafiestas…- resopló mientras se dirigia a su asiento junto a Shino.

-¿Es que nunca crecerá?- pregunto Ten-ten con cierto deje de molestia.

Cuando el profesor Asuma entro a la sala todos nos fuimos a sentar a nustro respectivos lugares. Cuando llegue al mío, Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su silla, tan relajado y despreocupado como de costumbre.

Me acomode con sumo sigilo y abrí mi libro de Matemática.

-Lo traes loco- oí que me decía.

-¿Disculpa?

-A Inuzuca, lo traes loco.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Es igual que un niño de kinder. Molesta a la niña que le gusta para llamar su atención.

-Pero ya no estamos en kinder.

-Trata de explicarcelo a él.

La mañana paso más lento de lo usual para mi gusto.

En clase de Anatomía entregue mi informe y esta vez si presté atención a la clase. La señorita Shizune me pidió que hablara con ella al terminar la clase. Me dijo que aunque mis calificaciones fueran sobresalientes no debia descuidar la parte actitudinal. Le prometí que esa había sido la última vez que sucedía. Ella tomo mi palabra.

Era cierto que entre todos los alumnos del instituto yo era popular por mi buen sentido de la moda y mi belleza, pero entre los profesores era conocida por mi gran coeficiente intelectual. Yo no era como ese tipo de chicas populares que se ven en las peliculas, para nada. A diferencia de ellas no era popular y hueca. Era sumamente inteligente y mis calificaciones eran mi orgullo. Yo habia logrado ser inteligentemente popular.

Como hoy habían suspendido la práctica de las porristas no me quedó más remedio que merodear por el colegio y esperar a que mi hermano saliera de la univercidad para que me viniera a buscar.

A esta hora siempre estaban las aulas ocupadas por los diferentes clubes que habían y el campus estaba ocupado por los deportistas. Podía ir a la cafetería a adelantar deberes, pero la verdad era que no me apetecía.

Termine recorriendo todo el colegio. En la última planta del colegio se encontraba la vieja sala de musica. Recuerdo que en el primer año del instituto el club de musica aun funcionaba, pero luego los integrantes se egresaron y el club se cerró por falta de miembros. Era una pena, porque realmente me hubiera gustado formar parte de un club así.

Abri la puerta y me adentre al salón. Se notaba que hace tiempo nadie lo usaba, ni lo limpiaba. Los bancos estaban todos desordenados, habian un monton de cajas apiladas y ni hablar de que todo estaba lleno de polvo. Abrí las ventanas para ventilar un poco. Algunas cajas contenían instrumentos musicales y en otras habian partituras de todo tipo, pero hubo una en especial que llamo mi atencion. Estaba escrita a mano y no tenía autor. La tome y me dirigí al piano. Había empezado a tomar clases de piano, canto y violin desde los tres años. Yo disfrutaba de hacer música.

Aunque no muchos lo sabían mi sueño era ser una gran cantante lírica. Tenía la esperanza de ser aceptada en Julliard y estudiar allí.

Me sente en la butaca y acomodé las partituras en el atril del piano. Era un dúo para canto y piano.

Comencé a tocar la introduccion que hacía el piano, y luego de unos compaces mi voz se unio con la letra.

**_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
>I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why<em>**

**I'm caught up in you**  
><strong>I'm caught up in you<strong>

La melodía tenía cierto aire a misterio. Tenía cierto sabor a noche…

_**Untouchable  
>Burning brighter than the sun<br>And when you're close I feel like coming undone**_

**_In the middle of the night  
>When I'm in this dream<br>It's like a million little stars  
>Spelling out your name<br>You gotta come on, come on  
>Say that we'll be together<br>Come on, come on  
>Little taste of heaven<em>**

Me gustaba la letra y la forma en que las notas del piano combinaban perfectamente con mi voz.

**_It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
>I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway<em>**

**But you're untouchable**  
><strong>Burning brighter than the sun<strong>  
><strong>Now that you're close I feel like coming undone<strong>

**In the middle of the night**  
><strong>When I'm in this dream<strong>  
><strong>It's like a million little stars<strong>  
><strong>Spelling out your name<strong>  
><strong>You gotta come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Say that we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**In the middle of the night**  
><strong>We could form this dream<strong>  
><strong>I wanna feel you by my side<strong>  
><strong>Standing next to me<strong>  
><strong>You gotta come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Say that we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Little taste of heaven<strong>

**Oh, oh**  
><strong>I'm caught up in you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>

**But you're untouchable**  
><strong>Burning brighter than the sun<strong>  
><strong>And when you're close I feel like coming undone<strong>

Era como cantar un secreto… Como cantarle un secreto a alguien.

**_In the middle of the night  
>When I'm in this dream<br>It's like a million little stars  
>Spelling out your name<br>You gotta come on, come on  
>Say that we'll be together<br>Come on, come on  
>Oh, oh<em>**

**In the middle of the night**  
><strong>We could form this dream<strong>  
><strong>I wanna feel you by my side<strong>  
><strong>Standing next to me<strong>  
><strong>You gotta come on, come on<strong>  
><strong>Say that we'll be together<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on<strong>

**_Oh_**

**_In the middle of the night  
>We could form this dream<br>I wanna feel you by my side  
>Standing next to me<br>You gotta come on, come on  
>Say that we'll be together<br>Come on, come on  
>Little taste of heaven <em>**

**_Like a million little stars  
>Spelling out your name <em>**

**_Spelling out your name_**

"Wow…" fuel u único que pude pensar despues de terminar la canción. Nunca había interpretado nada parecido a esto, y me gustaba. Me gustaba la magica atmosfera que creaba esta canción. Me gustaba la letra. Pero mas me maravillava la idea de lo intocable.

"Untouchable"… Estaba fasinada.

Tan fasinada que no me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3:30 pm y mi hermano seguro que estaba apunto de llegar, así que tome las partituras y las metí en mi bolso. Cerré las ventanas que había abierto y luego me fui corriendo hacia la entrada principal del instituto.

Justo cuando estaba bajando las últimas escaleras choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento!- dije.

-No hay problema, Sakura- dijo Naruto mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

-A la salida- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento -. Se supone que Sasori pasará a recogerme para llevarme a hacer mi examen de manejo.

-¿Examen de manejo? Que estupendo, Sakura! – exclamó a la vez que me tomaba por los hombros – Te deseo mucha suerte entonces!

Cuando me agarró, sentí como la cara se me teñia de rojo. Agradecí que Naruto era demaciado despistado como para darse cuenta de el rubor en mis megillas.

-Gracias…- fué todo lo que pude pronunciar.

-De nada, Sakura.

Y antes de desmallarme de la felicidad fui salvada por el tono de llamada de mi celular.

-¿En donde rayos estás?- dijo mi hermano con voz de enojado.

-¿Tuviste un mal día?

-Si no estas dentro de este auto en 30 segundos te juro que me marcharé.

Colgó, y sabía que Sasori estaba hablando muy enserio. Me giré y comence a correr hacia la salida. Me acordé de que había dejado a Naruto practicamente plantado y giré la cabeza para gritarle mientras corría.

-Adios, Naruto!

-Éxitos, Sakura-chan!

Me volví a ruborizar al escuchar como me había llamado. "Sakura-chan". Así me llamaba él cuando eramos pequeños.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado (:<strong>

**Espero sus ****_reviews_**** con muchas ancias!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**- Hanna -**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Respuesta a los <span>****_reviews_**** sin cuenta**

**Yunno****: **Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews! Fuiste la primera persona que le dió review a mi fic y eso me motiva un montón! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado el fic (: Yo también debo admitir que me gusta la actitud filosófica de Sasuke jajaja. En fin, espero que nos sigamos leyendo y vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso para subir este cap. Adioooos! y muchas gracias otra vez!

**Lalalita****:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Realmente eso me alegra y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Y sí, es verdad que tuve algunos errores en la escritura y me disculpo por ello. Gracias por habermelo dicho, a partir de ahora lo tendré más en cuenta (: También me disculpo por mi retraso para subir este capi. Nos estamos leyendo! (Pd: me encanta tu nick )


End file.
